


Confrontation: The First

by Karkashan



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karkashan/pseuds/Karkashan
Summary: A vision of another time, another place, and a moment of comfort between husband and wife.





	

“Wait a sec,” Xane whispered to the others of the infiltration team. “Something seems wrong.”

A scream of incredible pain echoed throughout the palace. A flash of light painted everything an eerie green color for but a brief instance.

“Do you mean other than the sounds of a man being tortured?” one of his companions asked.

Xane’s eyes widened a fraction. “No,” he said, “it’s the screams that are wrong. That’s the voice of Gharnef being tortured by whoever’s really in charge here.”

“Then is the dark mage not truly the one behind this senseless war like we had thought?”

“He thought he was,” said the voice of dark sorceress who had managed to sneak up on the party with over 60 soldiers without their notice, “but in the end he was merely a pawn to be sacrificed.” The sorceress smiled. “Let’s keep things civil, and witness his end together.”

Having no choice, the group of would be heroes was escorted to the throne room, where they noticed two men chained up. The older looking one seemed to be untouched, while the other looked be on his last shred of life.

“Shit,” Xane said under his breath. “What reason did they capture Archsage Gotoh and Gharnef together for?”

“My lady,” said the sorceress, “I have brought the other Divine Dragon and his little group, as you requested.”

“Excellent,” a white haired woman said from her position on the throne. Turning her eyes to Gharnef, she snapped her fingers, causing the man’s body to start to crumble away as if he had been reduced to ash. “Farewell, Gharnef. Know that you will experience no afterlife due to the destruction of your soul. This, I do, in keeping with the ancient accord I made with the royal family of Akaneia.”

“What accord?” asked Xane. If he was going to die, he thought, he might as well know for what.

“That I would destroy their hated foe for good, in return for their bloodline becoming the receptacle of my power.”

“Lies,” whispered Gotoh from his chained position. “That family would never serve the Shadow Dragon Medeus.”

The woman on the throne smirked. “Your belief that I am in some way involved with that pathetic Earth Dragon weakling is misplaced, Archsage.”

“What reason could they have to turn from Naga?” asked Gotoh. “What reason compelled them to start this madness called a war?”

“They did not turn from Naga! It was my sister who turned from them!,” the woman shouted in anger. “If one aspect of divinity had forsaken them, it stands to reason that another divine being would turn to them in its place.”

It was at this that Xane’s heart stilled in his chest. “No,” he half-whispered, “no, you cannot be. Naga killed you!”

The woman stood up from her throne, a triumphant expression upon her face. “I am a god, above all others; I cannot die! For I am the wings of despair and the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon,”

—-

“GRIMA!” Robin shouted, bolting from her sleep.

Chrom was quick to rose himself from slumber as well, turning to his wife in the span of a handful of heartbeats. “What’s wrong, my love?” he asked, concern in his voice.

“A memory,” Robin said, staring at her shaking palm. “But, it was not a memory of me, but rather of Grima’s vessel.”

Chrom gently pulled Robin closer to him on the bed, rubbing circles on her back once she was flush against him. “You mean of the future timeline?”

Robin shook her head. “No, it was of my ancestor,” she replied, turning her finally calmed hand around to look at the blank skin on her hand. “The one who harbored Grima and fought the first Exalt of Ylisse.”

“Do you think Grima held onto this memory and it got left behind in you when you first lost your memories?” Chrom asked.

“No, I don’t think so,” Robin said as she leaned more into her husband’s side. “It wasn’t from her perspective, but rather someone she was fighting against. It showed the destruction of Gharnef’s soul and his subsequent death at the hands of the fell dragon.”

Chrom’s brows furrowed. “But wasn’t Gharnef an evil man who willingly served dark dragons in the past? Why would Grima destroy him like that?”

“There was something said about a bargain between Grima and the Akaneian royal bloodline, my bloodline.”

Chrom hummed, causing Robin to melt further into her husband’s embrace. “From what I can recall, the lady Nyna was the last of an entire dynasty before Gharnef and Medeus killed her family and corrupted her first husband with dark magic. It would make sense that if someone lived through that, they would hold some sort of grudge.”

“But still, to turn to Grima of all beings. What could have-” Robin yawned. “Let’s leave the historical theorizing for in the morning, my love.”

Chrom chuckled as he lay back down with Robin firmly snuggled against him. “As you command, my queen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title based off of Castlevania: Curse of Darkness OST track.


End file.
